Sweet Dreams Are Made of This
by Elena Shadow Wolf
Summary: 18 year old Grace has went through so much: watching her father slowly sink worse into madness, finding out her magic was becoming darker due to it taking some of the madness from him and a pure love for someone she feels she can never have. Watch as she finds the only person who can pull her out of the darkness because he is the Dark One.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I know I have another story I'm working on but this came to me a while ago and I wanted to get it out here.**

~ **I don't own Once Upon A Time, if I did Rumple would get a far better person than Belle. If you like Belle then don't read, she isn't my main concern in this story.**

* * *

After Grace and her father reunited at the age of 10 she slowly watched him sink into madness, it hurt her to see it so she unconsciously started taking the madness from him magically. Bit by bit it hardened her heart and froze her emotions, she locked up her feelings and became someone cold yet still kind.

At the age of 16 she finally had enough and with the proper paperwork she went to Regina who signed the papers after some reluctance which granted Grace emancipation, the poor girl was terrified that if she took too much more of Jefferson's madness that she'd go evil. So after Regina signed the papers, Grace erased her memory of doing it so no one could try to reverse it.

Now she wants so badly to feel something, to have someone for a small moment show her that she is wanted and loved. Yet she's afraid if she gives in to this she will hurt anyone who tries...

As Grace heads back home her mind fills with memories of leaving her father, she hated it so much but knew that if she didn't leave that her magic would continue to soak up the darkness that drove Jefferson crazy and the fear of harming those she cares for made her decision easier.

~Flashback~

Walking into the Mayor's Office, Grace shivers with the amount of magic swirling around. She waits until the secretary tells her to go on in then she sits and waits for Regina to notice her there.

Regina shuffles papers and pulls open a drawer where she places them inside then proceeds to close it. She brings her hands together resting them on the top of her desk looking at the girl, "What can I help you with Miss Jefferson?" Regina asks studying the girl, sensing something... Off.

Pulls out the emancipation paperwork she photocopied from the library a few days prior. "Ms. Mills, I need you to sign these papers so I can legally be an adult without any issues. "Regina quirks a brow at the girl. Regina takes the papers from Grace and begins to peruse them. Regina sits in silence as she reads them, "Why, Miss Jefferson, are you seeking emancipation?" She asks glancing to Grace then back to the papers.

Realizing she could lie but knowing Regina it was best to be honest. "Regina, as you know my father has gotten worse in his madness. I've recently found out I have magic and it's taking some of the madness from him, it's turned me cold and meaningless."

Gets up and turns away, "I'm scared that if I stay around him anymore that I will either go mad myself or evil and harm those I care for. Would you not do the same?" She looks over to Regina in hopes the woman would understand.

Regina regards Grace for a moment before speaking. "What of your father?" Regina asks in retort, "You would leave him to his own devices? If he is going mad as you say, wouldn't leaving him end up hurting him? Then who would you be protecting?" Regina turns in her chair lightly as she neatly stacks the pages and straightens them.

"Seclusion and cutting oneself off can still lead you down a path you wish you were not on." Regina adds, she looks distantly a moment recollecting some memory.

Throws her hands up, "What about me? I'm watching my father slowly die from this, I can't do it! I planned to go by once a week to check up on him but I just can't keep doing this. I don't want to end up insane or evil. I have too many people I care for."

Sits back down with her head in her hands, "Regina, have you ever come across something that you knew you had to do even if it meant losing someone you loved? I don't want to leave him but if I don't then this town could have an evil 16 year old."

"I ripped out my own fathers heart, Miss Jefferson so I could enact the first curse that brought us here." Regina replies flatly. It seemed that had been the memory she had thought about. "I know all to well what it means to come across something that mean losing someone I loved." She looks across her desk at the girl.

"And it is something like that you can never take back."

"I have thought long and hard about this decision, it's not made lightly." She looks up at Regina with a determined look in her eyes. "I need to get away until I can control myself and my magic, one day I plan to hopefully cure him but I can't do it if I become as mad as he is, I can't do it if I become evil and hurt everyone."

"I will not try to pretend my hand didn't have anything to do with your father's current state Miss Jeff- Grace," Regina begins shifting to sit forward in her seat, "But if it is your help with your magic you need. I can offer you aid. I helped Emma Swan get a grasp of her magic, and I can help you." Regina is sincere in her offer.

Thinks it over, "I would like the help, but I still need this signed. Please, just so I can get myself situated and find a way to help him."

Regina looks at the papers, "This is not something you need to face alone Grace," Regina says perhaps guilt from everything she's done to the girls father coming through, "Magic can be fun, it can be scary. But I can help you. If it will give you the ease of mind then I shall sign these papers for you." Regina opens a drawer looking for her pen.

Flicks her hand and a blue pen appears, "I love my magic, I just hate to think I could harm others with it."

She watches as Regina signs the papers then realizes she could tell others about all they talked of, regretting the fact she won't remember offering Grace help the poor girl flicks her hand while Regina signs the papers and takes out all but the memory of being asked to become an emancipated minor.

She walks out with tears pouring down knowing if Regina ever breaks the memory block that Grace could be seen as evil.

* * *

 _ **I do hope you enjoyed this, not much Rumple I know but you needed the back story before the start of the first chapter. Please make sure you review? It helps me feel that this story is worth it.**_


	2. Ch 1: The Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note: This is the first chapter, you got some mild fluff in here but well worth the read. Enjoy!**

 **Again I do not own OUAT, if I did Rumple would be with someone else.**

* * *

~Present Time~

Grace heads home then goes to one of the bare rooms, smiling she flicks her wrist which changes the room into a reading room. Grey magic comes out and swirls around, she cries in fear at seeing this because it means that her efforts were in vain, she shakily grabs her cell from her pocket and calls the only other person she knows that's struggling with darkness too.

Hearing his voice Grace sighs in relief then says, "Oh thank you, I need to talk to you, it's urgent. Can you meet me here at my apartment?" Silently she hopes he does, she's loved him since she was 16. It's only gotten worse over the years, "I can in a little bit dearie. I am in the middle of something, could you possibly tell me over the phone?"

She thinks it over, she trusts him but she's afraid of his reaction, "I can but it's something I need to show you, I have yet to tell anyone but I've used magic since I was a child. It's always been light magic until my father came into my life. I love him dearly but he's insane and I believe my magic has been trying to take some of it away. I moved out in order for it to stop but now it's getting darker."

She hears Gold's breath hitches and she knows she has his attention, "Alright, Grace I'd rather you meet me at the shop and show me. I just finished everything and would rather get it checked here." Grace is disappointed slightly but is happy to have him check it all for her.

Walking into the shop she sees Gold helping Hook with something, she waits patiently for him to leave then follows Gold to his office. He offers her a seat and then asks, "Now start at the beginning dearie, what is going on with your father?"

She scoots forward and says, "As you know, from so long of just watching me as a child and not being able to deal he slowly went insane. He's still himself but sometimes he just doesn't act right, I found out at a young age that I could do magic. I fear my magic has been taking some of the insanity from him, it's been getting darker which is why I moved away from him. But I don't think it has stopped and now it has me scared."

Looking at her and thinking he gets up and opens a drawer then pulls out a bottle with a clear liquid in it. " I unfortunately am aware of your father's condition and the cause of it. But right now the question is if you can trust me test your magic?

Reluctant at first to have this man near her magic, it's such a large part of her but she remembers his struggle with darkness and realizes if anyone can help it's Gold. "What do you need from me?" Pulls out the items needed to test her blood he states, "A drop of blood into this potion, if you are going dark it will show it. The other option would to check your heart and I'd really rather not do that to you Grace." Rumple wasn't sure if he could do it. not just because of his problematic magic but because he couldn't see himself doing that to someone he cared about.

Reluctantly she steps back, "I'm not comfortable giving anyone my blood Rumple. Blood can be used in many things and I just don't like the idea, however I do give you permission to check my heart." Closes her eyes and braces herself.

"No Grace, I can't and won't put you through that." He steps up to her and touches her shoulder as a show of comfort but a shock goes from her to him, she doesn't seem notice but for Rumple it was bizarre.

Grace tries to ignore the heat coming from his hand, "And what are your plans after you're finished with my blood?"

He smiles at her intelligence, not many would ask that question, "What will happen is I will put a drop of your blood in the vile and once we see what happens I will give you the needle to dispose of how ever you want." She decides to trust him and holds out her hand, "Alright, I agree."

He pricks her finger then heals her wound so she doesn't feel the pain too much, he then drops the blood into the bottle. He hands her the needle and puts the stopper on it, shaking he watches as the contents turn a light gray.

"So what does it mean?" Rumple looks at her and states, "There is a darkness in your magic but for now it's on the fringes. You are still part of the light but you need to be careful of your actions dearie. It does look like that your father's madness has colored your magic but so far it hasn't tainted it too much."

She sighs while conjuring a baggy for the needle then asks, "Why is it getting darker then? Is my magic still taking from him?" Rumple is afraid to say but knows he needs to be honest, "It is possible, blood magic is very powerful and with the bond being paternal it could be what's causing this. If you can trust me then I can give you a charm to block the madness seeping in."

Looking away she thinks over his offer, this was a man who has dealt with darkness. He's also the man she has slowly fell in love with since she was 16 but watched in silence as he stuck with a woman who just wasn't right for him, but just then she realized something, "I know you never do anything without making a deal, what do you want in return?"

Again he grins at her intelligence of the situation, "I just need you to keep something safe for me dearie, hide it somewhere. Don't tell anyone, not even me where it is. Only when I ask for it back do you tell me." Confused by this but willing to do anything to stop this she states, "You got a deal Rumple."

He goes into the back for a moment and grabs two item: a bracelet with a small horse charm and an old silver coin. The charm was a copper running horse attached to a braided silver bracelet and the coin appeared to be an old roman coin, "The bracelet is for you to wear."

He has her hold out her wrist and gently he clasps it on, once again feeling the slight shock that makes his whole body tingle, he holds her wrist longer than needed just to feel it once more. Realizing he was taking longer than necessary he pulls back and states, "It will keep your magic from becoming more tainted by your father, but you have to work at leading a light kind of life in order to remove the rest of the darkness dearie. The coin is what I need to have hidden and please no playing with it, you have a curious mind. I do ask ask though that you try to control that curiosity."

Touching the bracelet she sees the horse, it looks like its actually running. "I love it, thank you Rumple." The she takes the coin and looks at both ends. "Its a double headed coin. May I ask why you need it hid?"

Rumple chuckles lightly, "Lets just say I'm annoying an old friend." She laughs with him, "Fair enough." Pulls out the baggy with the bloody needle she decides to trust him in return. "Take this, I'm trusting you to keep it safe."

Shocked that she'd trust him with something as valuable as her lifeline he tells her, "Don't worry Grace, I will keep it safe for you." Deciding to change the subject he asks, "Now, how are you holding up with Jefferson the way he is? It can't be easy for you." While he waits for her answer he puts the needle into his safe knowing that very few would even dare to go in there.

Tears fall but Grace lifts her head high, "He's better than he was, but he's losing all sense of reality and I just couldn't deal with it all. I love him but I have no clue how to help except continue to take the insanity and watch while the man he used to me disappears. " It finally hits her that her father would never be the man he was and falls in a heap to the floor crying.

Kneeling on the floor Rumple pulls Grace into his arms and gently rocks her, "That's it dearie let it out. You don't have to try and handle this alone, it would be too much for anyone, you're too young to handle this by yourself."

Glares slightly at him, "Rumpelstiltskin, don't treat me like a child! I haven't been one since I finally got my dad back. I'm 18 and living alone just so I don't go dark and harm people, so I beg you of all people to treat me as the adult I've had to become, no one else will. Please, its all I ask for." Bursts into tears once more for the loss of her childhood and the feelings she can never express for Rumpelstiltskin.

Holds onto Grace tightly while trying to ignore the way her body molds into his perfectly, "Forgive me Grace. You're right, you are know longer a child but even adults need to know that they have a safe haven from the storm in their hearts. If you are willing my dear, I can offer that kind of shelter to you. And if you want I can see what is happening with your father, I have a nice perspective on that sort of thing dearie. If you need help with a place to live or work all you have to do is ask." He holds her knowing if she asked for his death he'd give it to her, he tells himself that it's only because he hates to see her so broken and he feels the need to fix her.

"I have my apartment but it's temporary. I hate being alone but its safer just in case, I can't stand the idea of harming others. I work over at the animal shelter but it gets so quiet sometimes."

She looks up into his beautiful eyes and her hearts starts skipping beats, she tries to get her heartbeat under control before he feels it too, she's 18 and he's married so she has to stop having these thoughts anymore. She gets up and puts some distance from him otherwise she knew she'd do something to ruin this moment. "If you have another place I could stay and pay rent that be great, I actually haven't seen my dad since I moved out about 2 weeks ago so I have no clue how he's doing."

Rumple gives Grace her space reluctantly, "Grace my dear, I have a room downtown in my home with Belle that isn't being used and I would like to offer it to you for a reduced rent on the condition you find a way to follow your dreams. Your ideals are admirable and this will give you the space you need and a permanent place of your own while you get yourself on track."

Squeals and gives Rumple a big hug, secretly enjoying the way he feels against her. Knowing it will never be she stands back with a smile on her face, "I promise anything! Thanks you! I do ask one favor? Can I work her on the days I don't work at the shelter?"

He smiled fondly at Grace, the feel of her was making a certain part of him stiff. Rumple had to remind himself she wasn't a child what with all that happened to her but the fact was she's 18 and too young for him. He was also married to Belle who was his true love, so he vowed to try to control himself around Grace. "I could use a shop helper so long as you're here when I need you.'' he replied with a small flourish of his hand and a double meaning to his voice that even he didn't realize was there until after he said it.

Remembers her previous question about him being so kind to her, "Rumple why are you so nice to me? You're never nice to others without an ulterior motive yet I sense you still want to help, I hope your not still seeing me as a child, because I'm far from one."

He laughs considering his manhood agreed that she was definitely not a child, "You're right my dear, you're not a child and I won't treat treat you like one. I am trying to change, to be the man Belle sees in me." Belle's name deflates him and makes him remember the reason he was trying to be a good person.

For Grace, the name of his wife snaps her back into focus, she smiles softly yet forcibly, "I see that, thank you. When can I move in and start work?" He thinks, "The room is available immediately at your convenience and I could use some help on Wednesday."

"Alright, I'll go start packing." Gives him a hug once more and notices her body reacting to his touch. She knows she has to let these feelings die or she could end up hurt or hurting others but she just wants to feel something for once. So she takes a risk and kisses him softly on the lips, he immediately reacts and deepens the kiss.

His tongue exploring her mouth while his hand reaches down to cup her bottom, he breaks the kiss and nips her neck. She sighs in pleasure which snaps him out of it, he steps back in shock and surprise that he so easily gave into her. Before he can say anything she runs from the shop, he runs his tongue over his lips to get one more taste of her before he pushes her to the back of his mind. This could never happen again, he was a married man and she deserved far better than him.

* * *

 **I do hope you liked this, I plan to try to have regular chapters. This story will remain Grace/Rumple so please no flames about that, if you have some positive criticism I'm all eyes for it lol. Again reviews are the cookies that keeps me on my high.**


	3. Ch 2: Some Secrets Are Best Kept Hidden

**_Author's Note:_ I do apologize for the old chapter, not sure what went wrong but here's hoping it's fixed. Please review and let me know that you can read this better now.**

* * *

Running with tears pouring down her face, Grace heads to the only place she knows. Sitting my the ocean she finally lets go of all the pain, she has to watch as everyone else gets their happy endings, Grace wants hers too but there's no way so long as Rumple is with Belle. The urge to scream is overwhelming and she lets out a gut wrenching cry that sends out a plea of it's own. A plea for the love she wants so much, the love only one man can give her but it's just not possible because he's not meant for her.

She curls up in a ball and just cries the pain out, she happens to glance up to see Belle walking down the beach over to her. "Grace! I heard your scream and ran over here as fast as I could, what's wrong?" She sits down next to Grace and pulls her into a hug.

"Grace, you could have told me… I… I didn't know you were so upset. And I'm really sorry if I sound upset. You don't have to tell me who, that's not important. You need to find your own true love, it's out there for everybody, but sometimes it takes a little bit. If you really love this man, tell him, even if he doesn't, I think and hope he will be understanding and I know you will find your own true love." Sighs softly through the tears, "But what if the person is...meant for someone else?

She brushes Grace's hair from her face, "I think you should still tell them, I think if they are, it would help you get past your feelings and it could also help your relationship with that person. I did it to Rumple, and I know you can do it too. Whether it's with this person or not, true love is out there for you somewhere. Don't give up."

Looks to her, "You think so?" Thinks of Rumple with love in her eyes. Belle laughs lightly, "Yes, I do. If I had never told Rumple… we wouldn't have what we have now, which is simply the best thing I could ever dream of and I want that for you too."

Snaps her head away, she remembers the reason she can never be with Rumple and the reason was right beside her. Belle just wasn't right for him but she loves him just as much as Grace does. She looks back, "It can't be, it just can't. Thank you for talking to me but I better get going." She gets up and brushes off the sand thinking that there might be a way but not sure if she wanted to risk it.

"Are you sure? Umm okay… goodbye Grace. Be bold, find your true love, I know you will." She gets up too and hugs Grace before walking back where she came from.

Heading over to the Mayor's Office she knows this will be a challenge to get the potion she wants from Regina, she knows it's wrong to do it this way but she thinks by using this she can let out her feelings. Grace knocks on Regina's door and waits for an answer, she watches as Regina opens the door. "Grace, what do you want? I'm really busy right now…"

"I need something from you, can I come in?" Regina runs her hand through her hair and states, "Yes, I'm sorry. Come in, wasn't trying to be snappy but my sister is driving me crazy… as usual. So what exactly can I help you with?"

Smirking lightly, " I need a lust potion, for someone I'm in love with." Pissed off at the idea of being asked that Regina looks at her rudely, ""A what, young lady? I don't even use those… they're dangerous… you shouldn't either. I won't allow you to mess up someone's mind like that. Please go."

"Hear me out before you throw me out." She gives Regina a desperate look. Gritting her teeth she says, " "I will, but I'm not going to change my mind."

Walking back and forth in frustration, "I need this, the man I'm in love with loves someone else. If it's true love then the potion won't even affect him but if there's even a doubt that he could love me then the potion would hit him hard." She pleads, "Regina, I need to know."

Looks her over for a second, ""Alright, only because I know how it feels. But after it's over, let him choose who he loves."Sighing in relief, "Trust me if Be...I mean if the person he's with is his true love then I refuse to mess with that, but if Go..I mean if he's meant for me then I want to fight for my happy ending."

Conjuring an aqua colored potions, she hands it to Grace reluctantly. "Alright, it's your business not mine. Now I need to deal with my sister. Goodbye, good luck. "

Smiling on the way out, "This is well worth it, thank you and good luck to you as well."

* * *

 ** _I just wanted to thank LEOMARCO for pointing out that something was wrong with the original chapter. I know you told me your English wasn't as good as your Spanish, I'd like to make a Spanish version to this if it helps?_**

 ** _Again please review and let me know what you think._**


	4. Ch 3: Belle's Living Nightmare

**Author's Note: This chapter is just for Belle and Rumple, it will be the only chapter with them interacting like this. Not sure what to do with Belle's character after Rumple leaves her for Grace. Any ideas are appreciated, just PM me or review your idea**

* * *

Belle and Rumple's P.O. V.

After leaving Grace, Belle goes to see Jefferson. Grace was never told that he was locked up, no one wanted to upset her and just left her to live her own life.

Belle had a lovely time with Jefferson, they had a lot of laughs, deep talks, and even talked about Grace. After about an hour Belle waved goodbye and shut his cell door, but then a guard came rushing at me! "Hey! I remember you! You escaped a while back! But came back for the attention we gave you, I bet!"

Belle tried to run, but he caught her by both arms! "No! Please, stop! Jefferson let me out! Please call my husband, Rumple, he'll back me up! Please let me go!" The guard starts to pull her into an empty cell. "Not a chance honey. Who is Rumple? Another one of your delusions? This attention plea has got to stop!" Belle again attempts to pull away "No, please!"

Realizing she would get away again he calls for a nurse, "Nurse, this patient needs some medicine to calm her down NOW. I'll be back in 5 girl, don't try anything funny." The guard leaves and Belle quickly dial Rumple, it goes straight to voicemail. "Rumple, it's Belle. I've been locked up at the hospital! I'm so scared, please hurry. I gotta go, a gua-." Belle is cut off by the guard coming in, he snatches her phone from her and crushes in with his boot.

"What are you doing with that?! Are you trying to plan your escape again? You just need SO much attention, don't you?" he rolls his eyes at the craziness of this lady.

"No", Belle shouts, "I was trying to call my husband to come and get me whe-". He cuts her off again, "If he cared about you, he wouldn't get you out and would let us help you!" Belle is angry now. "This place is not help to ANYONE. It's cruel! And no one deserves this kind of treatment!"

The guard sighs and says, "You really need help, don't you?" Belle's face drops. Then the nurse runs in and Belle shouts "No, please!" but it was no use, they inject her with the medicine then they both leave, though the guard stays in front of the door to guard her room. Belle weeps and thinks to herself, "Rumple I know you're coming, but please hurry my love."

Rumple is stunned by the phone call and all memories of the kiss with Grace leaves him. He heads to the house and grabs the pistol and tucks it into a concealed holster, and went down to the basement and started to grab potions. His magic may be unreliable at the moment but that didn't mean he was completely vulnerable. Taking the car he drove to the hospital and went to the elevators hitting the down button.

On the way down Rumple pulled out two small packets one containing sleeping powder and the other one his lock picks. When the doors opened he tossed the sleeping powder in the nurse's face and grabbed the book and looked up where Belle was being held. Picking the locks he opened the door. "Belle, are you alright," he asked hugging her.

Crying she ran to Rumple smiling now, hugging him for what felt like a very long time, "I am now that you are here! Thank you, Rumple! You saved me! Let's get out of here. This is the place I dream about in my nightmares! But the guard…he gives me the creeps… he's walking down the hall… how do we get past him?"

Returning the hug he gives Belle a kiss, but for some reason it didn't have the same passion it used to. When they broke apart Rumple pulled out another potion and threw it at the guard's feet causing the bottle to break, releasing the black liquid that started to turn to gas he pulled them against the cell wall and waited for the gas to dissipate. "Wait a moment Belle, you don't want to breathe that stuff in."

Belle kiss him back and then holds her breath, "It won't hurt them will it, after they wake up? Even though that one called me crazy, I don't want anyone to get hurt." Rumple turns away and rolls his eyes at the sight of such goodness. "No dear, it wont. It will just give him a taste of his own medicine. It should be gone now." Pulls her to the elevators.

"Good, so long as it doesn't hurt them." Smiling broadly, "Now let's get out of here, I don't think I'll be coming back to visit Jefferson, it's way too risky. Thank you, for saving me, I would've been miserable and screwed without you.

Giving him a big hug she closing her eyes and kisses him but then all of the sudden falls into Rumple's arms much to his surprising relief, she knocked out due to the medicine the nurse had given her.

Too surprised at his reaction to brace himself, Rumple's bad leg buckled sending them both to the floor. Grunting in pain Rumple picks up Belle and focuses. He tried to teleport them to the house but couldn't, his control was too short to do it. Hauling himself up he grabbed a wheelchair and managed to get Belle in it and into the elevator.

Taking out the potion that grants 5 minutes of invisibility he pour some on Belle the wheelchair and himself in the elevator and went to the lobby. Hurrying he got her into the car and drove off, "Belle, wakes up dearie."

Belle looks around in a panic, "Where… where am I? What happened?" Smiles when she sees Rumple driving. He pulls in the driveway then helps her to the living room.

"You're home and safe Belle. What do you remember?" He gets her a cup of tea then sits to listen, "I remember being medicated and the guard pulling me in the cell and telling me I was crazy. That I needed to stay in the hospital… and that's it. You saved me! Thank you, my dear Rumple. I don't think I'm going to visit Jefferson again… it was awful! But I'm glad to be here with you Rumple. You are my hero." Holds his hands and kisses him.

Guiltily kisses her back, the memories of Grace's body against him he groans then backs away, "I'm just glad you're alright Belle. And staying away form the hospital for a bit is a good idea. Rest up, I have something to attend to." He thinks there might be a way to stop these feelings that were brooding in him.

Belle chuckles, she sees his reaction and thinks it's because of her, "Thank you, Rumple. Yes, you go. I definitely do need some rest. But I hope we can spend some time together later tonight. Goodnight my love, be safe."

"Goodnight dear." He heads out to his shop to find something to help him.

* * *

 _ **I wanted to thank everyone for reading this, I know it's a different way of looking at things bit it's well worth the read I promise.**_


	5. Author's Note

~ ** _I currently no longer have a co-author in the shadows so I am looking for one. If interested then PM me, I apologize for the late update but without a co-author I'm not very good._** ~


End file.
